


Sweet Summer

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cutesy, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Summer, Swimming Pools, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony asks the hot lifeguard at the pool to put sunscreen on him.That's it. That's the fic.





	Sweet Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KotaRiverRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotaRiverRoad/gifts).



> Wrote this fic for my best babe. You can check out the art [here](https://unstable-river.tumblr.com/post/184744507695/dilf-seducing-the-lifeguard-prompt-lemonade). Hope you guys have a happy summer! You can reblog this fic on Tumblr [here](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/post/185642984627/unstable-river-dilf-seducing-the-lifeguard)  
> \- Kait <3

Tony’s ice cubes clink in his glass, the soundtrack to his summer so far, as he surveys the pool. His red-tinted shades are in place over his eyes, and soothing his raging hangover as he stirs the ice in his lemonade with a sigh.

The pool is nearly empty, everyone sane is indoors trying to get away from the sweltering heat. Tony digs his toes into the warm fake sand under his chair as he shifts in his seat, sweat glistening off his skin as he soaks up all the Vitamin D he can get. The only downside to sunning by the pool is the dress code. He would give anything to strip off his shorts so he can get an even tan.

Stretching his arms over his head, Tony yawns, lethargy settling into his bones and tugging at his shoulders. He's been out here long enough that he probably needs another coat of sunscreen. Maybe he should actually get into the pool this time and swim a couple of laps. He could probably use the exercise.

The only other person on the pool deck is the lifeguard. He’s sitting under a comically large red umbrella, as pale as if he has been playing hide and seek with the sun all his life. He’s beautiful in a way that Tony adores. Sunny golden hair and bright blue eyes that Tony would just love to drown in. He’s young, with an angelic face and beefy shoulders Tony wouldn’t hesitate to sit on. All in all, the peak of human perfection is there to make sure Tony doesn’t drown.

An idea pops into Tony’s head, perfectly fleshed out as he reaches into his sequined beach bag and digs out his silky, coconut smelling sunblock. He rubs some onto his arms, white streaks that dissolve easily into his skin. He follows up with his chest, massaging the cream into his tan skin as he sneaks glances at the lifeguard who is openly staring at him from beneath blond lashes, a blush spreading across his high cheekbones. Tony openly grins back as he rubs the sun block over his legs and then stands, stretching like a cat in the sun.

“Hey!” He waves a hand at the lifeguard, shooting him a bashful, inquisitive grin. “Do you mind getting my back?”

“I’m not supposed to get up,” tall blond and beautiful responds, frowning as though his job personally offends him. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“No one else is here,” Tony gestures around the deck and sure enough, it has remained empty. “Think you can leave your post to save a poor soul from sunburn?”

Big, blonde, and busty (yes busty because holy fuck those pecs), climbs down from his chair, glancing furtively around the deck like he’s expecting someone to appear and spontaneously drown. He reaches over to grab the sunblock but Tony moves it away from his grasping fingers.

“My name is Tony,” he grins sitting down in the chaise lounge and stretching out, “I should probably get your name before your hands are all over my body.”

“I’m Steve,” Steve- and wow that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful face- blushes and Tony hands him the bottle. Steve squirts a generous amount of sunblock into his palm before motioning for Tony to turn over.

“Steve,” Tony teases as he settles onto his stomach, chin pillowed on his forearms. “My knight in shining armor to save me from the deadly rays of the sun.”

Steve laughs, warm and deep like melting ice cream as his hands smooth over Tony’s back, soft and firm against his shoulder blades before sliding down his spine to massage into his lower back. Tony resists the urge to moan as Steve runs his fingers up his flanks and across the base of his neck, working the sun block into his skin.

Tony settles, breathing heavy as he sinks, boneless, into the chaise lounge. The heat of the sun against his skin fades to a pleasant thrum as Steve’s hands against his body occupy the forefront of his mind. His hands are smooth, unmarred by callouses the way Tony’s are and he loves the way they feel against his back.

“You shouldn’t burn for the next couple of hours,” Steve whispers, as though hesitant to break the silence. His fingers are settled at the small of Tony’s back.

With a million dollar grin, Tony turns in the chair to grin up at Steve, squinting against the sun. His eyes are like a soothing drink of water, earnest, and blue as he smiles back at Tony. “Thank you, Steve.”

“You have sunblock,” Steve motions to his face before leaning forward, cupping Tony’s face. His thumb is soft as he rubs sunblock into Tony’s cheek. Their lips are inches apart and Tony would give anything to close the distance and taste the sweat on his skin. To bite his plump lower lip red and watch the blush spread down his pale skin. Steve drops his hand, lashes fluttering as his gaze darts away, “there you go.”

A soft smile curves Tony’s lips as he resists the urge to slide his arms around Steve, pinning him in place. “What would I do without you?”

Steve blushes adorably, standing up from where he had been perched on the edge of Tony’s chair and heading across the pool deck to his own chair under his umbrella. Tony is not ashamed to say he checks out Steve’s beautiful ass as he climbs the ladder, settling into the padded seat and readjusting the bright red whistle around his neck. Steve catches Tony watching him and shoots him a wave.

With a sigh, Tony lifts his straw to his lips taking a deep pull of lemonade. The ice has melted diluting the liquid and it sits warm in his stomach. He watches as Steve takes a sip from his own water bottle, throat bobbing as he swallows. Tony is definitely spending the rest of his summer at the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
